mikevivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquilonis
| tribenameorigin= Latin for 'North'. | dayformed= Day 1 | tribetype= Starting Tribe | opponents= | status= | challenges= 1 | lowestplacingmember= Egrounds (22/22) | highestplacingmember= NightLady (5/22) }} is one of the two starting tribes in Survivor: HEX World. Members *AFam1234, a twenty-two year old from Gryffindor. *AngiLaLa, a twenty-seven year old from Ravenclaw. *Ashwinshekhar, a fifteen-year old from . *Bella34, a thirty-six year old from Slytherin. *Egrounds, a thirteen year old from Slytherin. *EllaPatronus, a twenty-three year old from Gryffindor. *Harry_fun, a seventeen year old from Slytherin. *NightLady, an eighteen year old from Slytherin. *Samantha Bradley, a twenty-six year old from Slytherin. *Sebas7634, a fourteen year old from Gryffindor. *Xelda, a thirteen year old from Slytherin. Tribe History Once the 22 castaways arrived at the imaginary island of HEX World, the Aquilonis tribe was formed consisting of Ray, Sam, Lizzie, Sebas, Kelly, Ella, Angela, Ashwin, Jason, Ted and Bella. They immediately had to vote for a tribe leader. Angela voted for Jason. Ashwin and Jason voted for Angela. Lizzie, Sam, and Bella voted for Ted. Ted, Kelly, Sebas, and Ray all voted for Sam, making her the tribe captain. So, in a 4-3-2-1 vote Sam was elected leader. Jason tried to form a final 4 alliance of him, Sam, Ella, and Ted. This appears to be rather one-sided however. Aquilonis lost the first reward and immunity challenge: Survivor Trivia with 8/10 correct answers. Jason felt confident his tribe wouldn't vote him out. Ella was having personal issues and she hoped her tribe wouldn't classify her as inactive because of them. Lizzie was ultimately voted out in a 9-1-1 vote for being completely unproductive around camp, but there was a tie for the person with the second-highest amount of votes. On the revote, Ray was voted out in a 3-2-1-1-1-1 for also being very inactive in the tribe. On Day 4, Bella was slightly depressed that they lost the first challenge and two members and wanted desperately to win the next challenge as she had no alliance and felt she would be targeted for trying to form one. Bella just wanted to make it to the merge. She also turned down the temptation for the round. Aquilonis lost the second reward and immunity challenge: Bubble Spinners 2 with 2870. Jason got a score of 682, Kelly got a score of 516, Angela got a score of 514, Sam got a score of 453, Ted's score was 330, Bella's score was 285 and Ashwin, Ella, and Sebas did not help their tribe at all. Bella was furious that they did not assist and swore to vote one of them off next. Kelly was disappointed that so many were not putting their all into the game. At Tribal Council, Sebas was voted out in a 7-1-1 vote for disappearing. Trivia *This tribe lost the first challenge of the Mikevivor series as well as Survivor: HEX World. *This tribe attended the first Tribal Council ever. *This is the first tribe to vote somebody out unanimously. *This is the first tribe to exclude Hufflepuffs. *This tribe had a majority of Slytherins. Category:Starting Tribes Category:HEX World Tribes Category:Tribes Category:Red Tribes Category:Survivor: HEX World Category:Aquilonis Tribe